Changing Red
by lanamere
Summary: Batman and Nightwing thought that they'd completely failed to save Jason. But then, Jason reappears and saves Dick's life, endangering himself and making his continued survival uncertain, forcing Bruce and Dick to rethink their assumption. But can they save him or are they too late, and destined to fail him again? OC warning! *COMPLETE*
1. Arrows and Swearing

**This popped into my head while reading another story on Batman: Under the Red Hood so I decided to try it out. Rated T for Jason's mouth, and for violence. Enjoy! =) **

* * *

**Nightwing **

Nightwing stared in horror at the sight before him, his mouth agape, eyes wide beneath his mask. He and Batman had been engaged in a nasty fight with some of Black Mask and Riddler's combined forces. With the combination of guns and projectile darts and arrows, it was a tricky and dangerous situation for Nightwing and his father and former mentor, Batman. All that was missing to make it completely deadly was some of Joker's laughing gas. Up to then, they'd been holding their own, working together and watching each others backs. Nightwing had been using a staff to fight and and reflect the bullets and darts/arrows. He'd been, quite frankly, whooping their butts. But then, when Batman was preoccupied with a particularly tough goon, one of Riddler's henchmen shot a projectile at Nightwing that would have killed him while he was busy with a different guy. That was when everything went wrong. Nightwing didn't notice the arrow headed straight towards him. Suddenly just as he was turning and started to see it, a figure jumped between him and the arrow and was hit straight on in the side. The arrow buried itself deep in his side. He collapsed to the ground. But it wasn't just anyone. The person was dressed like a typical biker. But on his head he wore a cherry red helmet that completely covered his face and head. Nightwing and Batman stopped and stared in disbelief at him. Riddler and Black Mask took the oppurtunity to run off. Nightwing was the first to snap out of it and break rank. "Jason!" he cried. He ran over and kneeled beside the broken, bleeding figure of the infamous Red Hood. He reached his hands down and around the back of his head and found awe trigger button the allowed him to pull the helmet off, revealing the masked face of Jason Todd. "Jason! Oh my god, oh my-Bruce!" he cried, starting to freak out. Jason groaned and looked up at his foster brother. A ghost of a pained smile flickered across his face.

"Hey Dickie-bird." He croaked. The use of his childish nickname almost made Dick cry. The shock of the situation was making him lose control of his emotions a bit. "Life been giving ya hell?"

"Jason! How are you doing? Where does it hurt the most? How bad does it hurt?"

Jason laughed drily and winced. "Slow the fuck down Wing Boy. Uh...I'm...in pain, it hurts the most where the fucking _arrow _is _sticking out of my fucking side,_ and its pretty damn bad. Use your head Boy Blunder!" He winced. "Still, not like I haven't been through worse shit." Normally, Dick would have chastised him for his foul language, and given a heated lecture, but the fact that Jason still had the energy to swear like a trooper despite the injury, he decided, was a good sign, and so, he opted to ignore it and let it slide this time. Bruce appeared beside him and kneeled next to him. He looked at Jason sternly.

"Jason, watch your language. You need to set a good example." Batman chastised. Jason laughed drily again.

"Chill out Bats! I'm not your sidekick, or even your affiliate anymore, remember? And no one is left around here to listen anyways. Besides, I think I kinda deserve to swear right now, don'tcha think? What with the arrow that is fucking buried in my fucking abdomen?" he said, laughing bitterly. Bruce ignored him and started examining the wound with Dick. As they gently prodded, Jason let out a hiss of pain. Bruce and Dick tried to be gentle. Bruce had a frown the entire time but Dick was gnawing on his lip nervously.

"He needs a hospital." he said to Bruce. Jason laughed drily again.

"No fucking way." Jason said.

"But-"

"No!" Jason insisted.

"Jason, this is critical. Without proper you'll-"

"I'll what? Die? I'm pretty fucking sure that I've fuckin been there and done that. You really think I care if I survive or not after all the shit I've been through? All the damn stupid mistakes I've made?"

"Get his mask." Bruce ordered. "We'll take him to St. Gregor's."

"Hey!" Jason protested.

"You sure that's a good idea?" Dick asked, unsure.

"My private doctor is there. If nothing else, he'll keep quiet if paid."

"Don't fucking spoil me with your fucking expensive hospital. I don't want your fucking care." Jason said.

"Right." Dick grinned. He grabbed the helmet and helped Bruce lift him and start carrying him away.

"Don't I have any say in this?" Jason asked.

"No, shut up." Bruce and Dick replied at the same time. He scowled at them.

"I don't fucking want your fucking help." He said after a minute through gritted teeth. Dick turned on him, glaring.

"Yeah? Well when you realize that there are still people in your life who actually do care about whether or not you live, and who want to help you, do tell us." He yelled. Jason stared at him, his face emotionless, like he wasn't sure what to make of Dick's angry, hurt tone, or what he said. He fell silent, staring into space. He stopped resisting, and just allowed them to carry him. Alfred pulled up nearby and they loaded in. As they sped toward the hospital, one thought ran through Dick's head. _Jason saved me! _he thought, in shock. _Jason Todd just saved my life!_


	2. The Drive to the Hospital

**Bruce **

Bruce sat with Jason and Dick in the back of his car. He and Dick had changed out of their outfits into regular clothing. They'd even managed to remove Jason's domino mask (after a long, heated argument with Jason, until he just gave in), revealing his eyes, which were just as green as they remembered. Bruce was a little concerned about Jason's lack of response to anything. Except when he was telling them to fuck off whenever they tried to start a conversation with him, Jason just laid there, staring off into space. Bruce couldn't begin to imagine what Jason was going through, what he'd been through. He was worried about whether they'd be able to save him, or if they'd failed him again. _This is why you can't get close emotionally to anyone Bruce. If you lose them, it hurts even more. _One side of his mind said. _Knock it off! He's your son for God's sake! A little compassion and emotion won't kill you! _The other side chastised. He looked over at his other son. Dick looked paler than normal, and was looking at Jason with undisguised concern. Bruce felt bad and almost a little bit jealous, jealous that Dick could still show some emotion and let his armor down despite his training, and bad that he wasn't being open about it. He wished he could be like Dick and show some emotion, but his impassive mask had become a part of him, almost a necessary part of his survival. He just couldn't let it down.

**Dick**

Dick fidgeted with his outfit. He wasn't used to wearing suits. As Nightwing he wore comfortable unitards, and as Dick Grayson, in Blüdhaven he'd dropped the suits and started wearing jeans and T-shirts. He looked at Jason, worried. He'd been just laying there, eyes closed, or staring off into space for the last 10 minutes. He knew he would be having a hard time staying awake. It would be so easy to slip away. Suddenly, he realized Jason could very easily slip away without a second thought. He gripped Jason's shoulders.

"Eyes open! Look at me, and _stay awake!" _He ordered. Jason opened his eyes and looked at him in annoyance, but obeyed. They rode like that the rest of the way, Jason laying down, glaring at them in annoyance, and Bruce and Dick watching him carefully. When they reached the hospital, and invented a story that Jason had been caught in the crossfire in the fight between Riddler, Black Mask, and Batman and Nightwing, they were both reluctant to let them wheel him away for treatment. Bruce hesitated before laying a hand on Dick's shoulder and saying to the nurse "Take good care of him." Dick stepped back after a second and they watched as Jason was wheeled away, both fighting off the impulse to dash after him and take care of him themselves.

"Bruce?" Dick spoke up after a minute, "D'you think we did the right thing?" Bruce paused, and didn't answer for minute.

"We did the best thing for him we could. It was best. Not ideal but best. And we can only wait and see what happens from here." They stared out at where they last saw Jason.


	3. Four and a Half Hours Later

**In the Waiting Area 4 and a Half Hours Later**

After 4 and a half hours of waiting, the nurse finally came. Bruce had spent most of the time lost in thought, sitting down in one of the chairs, hands folded, leaned over and staring into space. He was thinking about Jason and the events that happened less than a year ago. He blinked and looked over at Dick, who had been pacing and leaning around, constantly in some kind of nervous motion. Bruce felt bad that he hadn't noticed and made an effort to comfort him. He could only imagine if this was hard for him, it was hard for Dick, who wasn't very good at dampening his emotions.

"He'll be fine Dick." He said quietly. Dick looked at him in surprise before looking down.

"How do you know Bruce? He might not be." He said.

"He will be. We just have to trust that the doctors can do it." Dick looked down. A nurse walked into the waiting area.

"Bruce Wayne and Richard Grayson?" Bruce stood up and Dick looked up and went over. "How are you two related to Mr. Todd?"

"I'm his father." Bruce said. The nurse turned to Dick.

"He's my brother."

"They're both adopted." Bruce said. The nurse nodded and said "Follow me." As they left the waiting area, Bruce noticed a girl sitting in the corner with black hair, head down, hands folded in her lap. Her hair was hiding her face. She looked to be not much older than 18, and something about her gave him a bad feeling. The nurse cleared her throat and he turned away and followed her. She led them through the hospital up to the room where Jason was. She opened the door for them and let them step inside before leaving.

Jason was sitting up in the bed, staring off into space. Bruce and Dick glanced at each other before tentatively moving into the room, and over to him.

"Jason?" He finally acknowledged their presence, and turned to face them, a weary, tired look on his face. Bruce felt an ache in his chest. Jason was tense, and apprehensive. He wished he could assure him he was safe and that no one would harm him, but he didn't know how.

Dick went right to him and after a second of internal debate, wrapped his arms around him. Jason visibly tensed, before relaxing slightly. Dick pulled away after a second, and smiling weakly at him, said "Hey Lil' Wing." A ghost of a smile flickered across Jason's face. Dick settled into the chair by the bed, and Bruce stood next to him.

"You here to haul my ass to Arkham?" Jason asked. Bruce and Dick blinked in surprise.

"Of course not!" Dick said.

"Besides, your in no shape to go to Arkham at the moment." Bruce said. Jason blinked.

"What, you mean _this?" _he gestured to his bandaged side, and laughed drily. "I've been through worse. This is nothing."

"Doesn't mean that you're fit for Arkham. Besides, most everyone thinks that the Red Hood is dead. Even we thought you were for a while. Until, you know...tonight." Jason smirked.

"Course I wasn't. A-" he stopped in the middle of saying something and seemed to think about it. "I just disappeared for a while. Needed some time to get my head screwed on straight."

"So why the sudden change of heart towards us? Last time we saw you, you tried to assassinate both of us. Several times." Bruce asked, his suspicious, detective instincts kicking in. Jason looked away, but not before Bruce saw the pained, guilty look on his face. Bruce instantly felt horrible for saying that.

"Bruce!" Dick hissed, glaring at him.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that..." Jason looked at him in surprise.

"_You're _sorry? Why are you apologizing? It's true. I murdered several people. And tried to kill both of you. You've got nothing to be sorry for." He said dully, a tightness in his voice that gave away how guilty and pained he was feeling.

"That's in the past. You were angry, and had just come back to life after being killed by the Joker, and found out that the person who murdered you was still alive."

"And I shouldn't have brought it up. It should be left in the past. You saved Dick's life today. I shouldn't have mentioned anything about those...events." Bruce said. Jason muttered something under his breath that neither could hear.

"What?" Dick asked.

"I said that that was no excuse to do the things I've done. I should've-come to you, or-or just started over, or-or _something._ Killing people is against everything you ever taught me, and I threw that all out the window just because I was angry, and for revenge. I had no right. I did awful things, and tried to kill some of the only people who ever helped me and watched out for me." Jason said._  
_

"Jason," Bruce said gently.

"It's not okay! Don't tell me it's okay Bruce, because it's not!" Jason yelled.

"Jason, please..." Dick said quietly. Jason looked at them both before lying back.

"...I'm sorry. Now probably isn't the best time to be talking with me." He finally said. Bruce nodded.

"We'll let you rest." Jason nodded absently. They both stood up and started to leave. Dick turned back at the door. "We'll come visit tomorrow." Jason looked at him for a moment and smiled slightly, and nodded. Dick smiled and left. They trudged down the hall in silence. On their way out, they passed the nurse, who was now leading a young girl down the hallway. Bruce blinked and recognized her as the girl from the waiting room. She brushed some of her long black hair out of her face, revealing her eyes. They were a startling bright green, and red and puffy from crying. Bruce got shivers, and something told him something about this girl wasn't quite right. Maybe it was the look in her eyes. She regarded him apprehensively, and looked to be not the least bit intimidated despite being in the presence of the most powerful man in Gotham. She seemed almost suspicious of him. Something about the way she was acting, her eyes, everything...seemed almost...familiar? She reminded him of someone, but who...?

Suddenly Dick stopped. "Oh! Shoot!" Bruce turned to look at him. Dick guiltily pulled out Jason's knife.

"I filched it off him so he couldn't and wouldn't hurt himself or anyone else." He lowered his head in shame. Bruce blinked.

"It's fine Dick. You were only trying to protect him. Come on. We'll go give it to him. And his mask too." Dick nodded and smiled slightly. They turned and headed back down the hallway to Jason's room. They knocked on the door.

"Jason? We just realized we still had these, and we wanted to-" as they stepped inside, they both froze and stared in shock and horror. The room was empty, the sheets on the bed thrown back, the window wide open, and Jason was gone.

Bruce and Dick unfroze and ran to the window, but Jason was nowhere in sight. As the panic began to set in, they both had one thought, which they voiced quite adamantly:

"SHIT!"

* * *

**Dun dun duuuuuuuh! I know, big cliffhanger. Where is Jason, why did he run off, and who was the strange girl Bruce saw? All questions will be answered in the next chapter or two! Tell me your thoughts! Peace out! -lanamere**


	4. A Short Interlude in Jason's POV

**A Short Interlude in Jason's POV **

Jason winced as he was unceremoniously dropped on to the floor of an old warehouse on the opposite side of Gotham. "Ow. Geez, you could be a little gentler y'know!" He complained, sitting up.

"Shut up! Don't be a baby!" The person who had brought him here said, standing behind him. He turned to face her.

"Hey! I got shot in the fucking side, and went through a four and half hour fucking operation! I think I deserve a little fucking empathy here!" She smirked.

"You've been through worse. Besides, you're tough. I don't need to start fucking babying you, do I?"

"Of course not." Jason scoffed. "But I've got a gaping wound in my side. I wouldn't mind a little, tender care and affection!" She smirked again.

"Tough." She kneeled down in front of him, smiling. She pushed some of her black hair out of her eyes and looked at him. Her eyes matched his exactly. He smiled back at her. Her expression quickly became serious. "I swear to God though, Jason fucking Todd, if you ever pull anything so fucking stupid again I will kick your ass to Star City and back!" He smiled slightly.

"Consider me warned. Bad circumstances aside...it's good to be home. Im glad you're here Alli." She pulled him into a hug.

"You scared me to death! Damn you!" She muttered. He hugged her back.

"I know...I'm sorry sis." She pulled back.

"But I'm glad you're alright JayJay!"

"I hate it when you call me that. Makes me feel like I'm 5 years old." Jason grumbled. She smirked.

"Too damn bad! I'm your older sister and I'll call you whatever in hell I want" She paused. "Unless you'd prefer Jay-Bird?" She laughed at the look on his face. "I take it that that glare means no?"

"Alli, shut up!" He grumbled.

"No!" She said, sticking her tongue out at him. He rolled his eyes.

"Wow Alli. _Reeeeaaal _mature. You're obviously _so_ much older." Jason remarked sarcastically.

"And don't you forget it!" She said, playfully punching his arm. They both smiled. Jason enjoyed this easy banter, and had missed it in the years they'd been apart when he went to live with Bruce. They both became a bit more serious.

"Hey, thanks for springing me from the hospital." Jason said. Alli shrugged.

"Of course. I wouldn't leave you there to suffer!" He smiled. "So...you saved Nightwing's life." Jason nodded. There was silence for a minute before she sighed in frustration."Damn it Jason, when are you going to let go of your fear and caution and admit that you have control?" He sighed as well.

"Alli-"

"Don't you Alli me! I know what I'm talking about Jason! You've had control, with no incidents, no random, sudden flashes of rage and outbursts, no rabid killing sprees, for almost _a year! _And still, it's not enough! You say you're still dangerous, and you'd rather be separated from them than 'put them at risk!' Jason, _you're fine! _Every time you've been threatened with an outburst you've kept control!" she said. He shook his head sadly.

"Alli, I admit I've had control and haven't had any...issues, but the times I've avoided it, I was lucky, and if I let my guard down, then I might lose control. If that happened, I'd never forgive myself! The only reason I stay with you is because I don't want to abandon you again and because you wouldn't let me stay away."

"What if you just _told them? _They can help you Jason!"

"No! I don't want to endanger them or have them insist on helping and get hurt, or give them another reason to despise me!"

"And what about them?"

"...'them?'"

"Bruce and Dick and Alfred? They miss you Jason. They care for you too."

"...They'll get over it."

"Jason Peter Todd, what a thing to say! They miss you and they love you! How can you brush that off and say that they can just deal with it?! I understand how you can put yourself through that pain being apart from them, but how can you put them through that and decide what's right for them?" she looked down. "They're like the family you never got to have Jason." she said quietly. "They gave you more than I ever could. Maybe...maybe it would be better if you lived with them. They might be able to help you fix the...complication. All I can do is theorize and give you techniques to control it and keep you from doing anything stupid if you lose control and fly into a rage." Jason gulped.

"You're...you're not gonna force me to go to them are you?" he asked nervously. She blinked.

"Course I'm not. But...I understand if you want to go. Maybe it'd be for the best."

"I'm not leaving." he said defiantly. She sighed in frustration.

"Jason...If it's your damn stupid pride that's keeping you here, you need to let it go. If I'm what's keeping you here, seriously, I understand, and I'll be fine. I can take care of myself. I don't want you to be kept from getting help. I'd feel horrible. If its me, then please just go. I'll be fine." He made her look at him.

"Allison Todd, listen to me." he said sternly. "You are not a horrible sister. You've been better to me than I deserve. I'm not abandoning you here, even if you _can _take care of yourself. I've made that mistake before, and I'm not making it again. You're my last family. I'm not leaving you alone out here to die on the streets." She smiled and blinked back tears and nodded.

"You have other family to consider too you know though." she said softly. He opened his mouth to reply when there was the sound of a car pulling up, and two people talking and running over to the warehouse, and they heard the sound of them trying to get in. Jason watched the door, from where he was leaned against a supporting beam. He felt Alli tense beside him. "They're here." she said. When he looked again, she was gone, vanished into the shadows of the warehouse to hide as Batman and Nightwing burst in in full uniform, ready for a fight.

* * *

**So, Jason is safe and alive, the mystery girl has been revealed as none other than Allison "Alli" Todd, Jason's sister, a.k.a Scarlet Sword, a vigilante, and character from one of my other stories, whom he left to join Batman back when he found him. Alli was the one who busted him out of the hospital, and she took him to the warehouse they called home back when they were kids and ever since she found out he was alive. But what is the issue/complication they mentioned Jason having? You'll just have to wait and see! =D Leave me your thoughts! I can't get enough of your feedback! **

**Ok this is a new thing I'm trying out so lemme know what you think of it. And I'm terribly sorry ahead of time if I butcher your pennames! Anyways, it's... **

**Mail Time!  
**

** 5-Star: **Thanks! Glad you like it! You were also the first to review so you get...a virtual cookie! Yay! Lol! Hope the update was soon enough for you!

** MissKnigt:** Glad you've enjoyed it! Hope you like this chapter too!

** .Nightingale: **Yay I'm not the only Jason Todd/Red Hood freak! In the comics they demonized him a bit I think, but he's just misunderstood. And don't worry, I don't plan on him dying in this, he's alive right now and safe lol

** GLOmP3R: **Glad you're enjoying! You asked for more and a quick update, so here it is! Hope that I updated quick enough to fit your liking! =)

**Thanks again! Peace out!****-Lanamere**


	5. A New Friend

**A New "Friend" **

Jason started to get ready for a fight himself, but stopped and leaned back against the pole, relaxing. "Oh it's you." Bryce and Dick glared at him. They had freaked out, quite frankly, finding him missing, and _that _was his greeting?

"How did you get out of the hospital?" Jason smirked and chuckled. _  
_

"I have my ways." he said, almost taunting them.

"Does it look like we're joking? Why and how did you leave the hospital?" Dick snapped. Jason looked at them, then down.

"I just don't like hospitals, ok?" he muttered.

" Ok, but how did you get out?" He looked up.

"Huh?"

"There was no logical way for you to get out of the hospital that easily in your condition with no help."

"I wouldn't place my money on that, Bats."

"Jason..." Bruce warned. He looked at them and held up his hands in surrender.

"Alright! I don't want to have to sit through a four hour interrogatfinest fine!" They looked at him expectantly. He tilted his head back.

"C'mon out Alli. It's safe." No response. Bruce and Dick glanced at each other.

"Jason, who's this Alli? Is she your girlfriend or something?" Dick asked. Jason looked horrified at the idea.

"Hell no! C'mon Alli, I'm not stupid, you wouldn't leave me here, now come out." Silence. But then there was rustling a shouted response in a different language.

_"Jason, was zur Hölle?!" (Jason, what the hell?!) _Came the response in German. Jason smiled. _"Es ist nicht lustig Jason verdammte Todd!" _(It's not funny Jason fucking Todd!)

"_Ich dachte es war!" (I thought it was!) _Jason replied fluently. Bruce and Dick exchanged confused looks. _"Gerade aus Alli! Sie werden dir nicht weh tun." (Just come out Alli! They won't hurt you.) _

_"Ich traue ihnen nicht!" (I don't trust them!) _

_"Sie erkennen können wir jedes Wort das Sie sagen zu verstehen?" (You do realize we can understand every word you say, right?) _Dick interjected. Silence for a minute, and muffled swearing in a number of languages. Dick understood some of them and frowned. "Language..." he muttered. Jason was trying not to laugh. Now the person continued in another language that Bruce and Dick didn't understand.

_"An illis Latine loqui?" (Do they speak Latin?) _she asked, this time in Latin.

"No." Jason replied.

_"Bonum." (Good.) _They proceeded to have a heated conversation in Latin, with a lot of what sounded like angry swearing on her part. Finally there was a sigh.

"Fine." she snapped in English. They heard some shuffling around, and the sound of someone dropping to the ground from above. Dick and Bruce raised their eyebrowsat each other. The warehouse roof was very high up and the beams would be tricky to navigate and even trickier to get up to in the first place. Then, a girl warily stepped into the light, where they could see her. She glared at Dick and Bruce, sending an annoyed look at Jason. Bruce blinked.

"You're the girl from the waiting room!" He said. She looked at him.

"Yes. I am. And with that, I bid you farewell." She turned to leave. Jason stopped her and they exchanged another debate in Latin, with the girl constantly gesturing towards Bruce and Dick. Finally, she sighed, and scowled, staying put. She glared at Bruce and Dick.

"So...you're Alli?" Dick asked, trying to break the silence. She nodded. "Is that a nickname or..." He trailed off when she gave him a nasty glare. Jason shot him a warning look. "Ok...how do you know Jason?" She sent him an ever fiercer glare. Jason shot him a glare that said _Shut up before she tries to run off again! _"Ok...shutting up now."

"Good." She muttered, scowl in place. Dick glared at her, and she glared back.

Bruce turned to Jason. "Jason, you need to go back to the hospital, or at least come back to the mansion. You need to rest."

"I can rest here!"

"Jason-"

"I'm not leaving Alli!"

"Jason, he's right. Go with them." Alli sighed. Jason turned to stare at her. "I'll be fine! I can take care of myself! They can give you better care than I can. Go."

"You could come with if you wanted." Bruce offered. She stiffened.

"No thanks. I don't take charity. From anyone." she said. Jason opened his mouth to protest. "Jason just...go. This will be a good test for...you know." They exchanged a silent conversation through their eyes before Jason sighed.

"Fine. But I'm not going to move back into Wayne Manor once I'm recovered." He relented. Bruce and Dick nodded. Alli nodded, turned, and disappeared into the shadows.

"Well...it seems we've made a new friend." Bruce remarked.

"Friend?!" Dick spluttered. "She was irritating, uncooperative, arrogant, and hostile!" Bruce and Jason shared a look.

"Sooo...exactly like Barbara?" Dick turned red.

"What? No! Baba had some manners at least, even when she was irritating!" He said.

"And she was pretty!" Jason teased. Dick opened his mouth to protest. "Oh don't deny it Bird Boy 1, I saw how you were looking at her at first! You thought she was pretty!" He crowed.

"Jason shut up." Dick grumbled. He stomped out. Bruce glanced at Jason.

"'Bird Boy 1?'" Jason paled.

"Shit Joker's rubbed off!" He cried, horrified at using one of Joker's nicknames for Dick. Bruce chuckled and guided him out of the warehouse.

* * *

**I know it's kinda short and not the best but I'm trying desperately to keep up with my muses and all the ideas they're giving me for this story! They aren't making it easy...Glad you all are enjoying it! Keep the feedback and reviews coming! And now it's...**

**Mail Time!   
**

** GLOmP3R: **Thank! I'm really glad you think so highly of my writing, and it means a lot! =)

** 5-Star: **Your very welcome =) don't worry, I have several ideas! This story won't be ending anytime soon I believe, and Jason will definitely spend some significant time with Bruce and Dick and Alfred, and this won't be the last you'll see of Alli either. =)

**Broken. Bird. Nightingale : **Yeah, I just get excited, because not many of my friends know about him. I go into long rants too about just about anything. I stopped getting funny looks for no apparent reason when I start talking about something a loooong time ago lol. Glad you like this! =)

**Anyways, hope this chapter satisfies, and expect fast updates for a while, unless I post something saying otherwise! Peace out! -lanamere**


	6. An Even Shorter Interlude-Alli

**A Very Short Interlude in Alli's POV**

Alli watched as Jason sulked over to the Batmobile and climbed in. She smirked at the scowls on the faces of both her brother, and Nightwing. As they drove off, she began to feel nervous. She didn't trust Batman or Nightwing, so why had she let, and even encouraged Jason to go wit them? What if Jason lost control and had a rage attack? She'd said it would be a good tester to test his control, but it was a risky one too. She found herself doubting herself, and was tempted to go and bust him out of the Batmobile. _I'll just have to be extra careful and keep an extra close watch on him to make sure he doesn't get into trouble. _She thought as the Batmobile disappeared from her sight, taking Jason with it. She began leaping from building to building, following to watch. He may not know it, but she was always watching Jason, making sure he was safe, watching out for him. She'd even been there the night of his first death. She headed towards Bruce Wayne's inconspicuous mansion outside Gotham. She would never abandon Jason. She just prayed she wouldn't need to intervene and snap Jason out of one of his attacks.

* * *

**Like I said in the title, this chapter was very short. How many of you can guess what Jason's "issue" or "rages" are? Tell me your guesses in review or PM! And now it's, yep that's right, it's...**

**Mail Time!   
**

** GLOmP3R: **Yeah I can barely keep up with my muses, they're giving me inspiration and ideas so fast, so therefore you guys get fast updates. Everybody wins! =)

** Laura-Shi: **You'll just have to wait and see about Alli and Dick won't you? But yes, that would be _very _interesting wouldn't it? ;) And as for who will figure out Alli's connection to Jason, I have a plan for that already, and trust me, I'm planning on making their reactions (or at least Dick's) very comedic. =) Anyways, I'm glad you like this, and hope you enjoyed this chapter!

** Broken. Bird. Nightingale: **Yeah, I've gone on rants and I forget that most people don't share my way of becoming very deeply obsessed with things I like and don't share my level of obsession. I think people are getting used to it though. I've mostly stopped getting funny looks for no apparent reason. And yeah me too!

**I plan on having this story continue for several more chapters, and trust me, they'll be exciting ones. But after I finish the main plot for this, I was thinking of starting a sequel. What do you guys think? Tell me that, and what you think Jason's problem that they've kept mentioning is in PM or a review! Next chapter will hopefully be up within a couple days! Peace out! -lanamere**


	7. Just Like Old Times-Almost

**Just Like Old Times-Almost **

Jason stared up at Wayne Manor. It was just as intimidating as he remembered. It was strange being back here after so many years. He thought of Alli and couldn't help but feel bad for her since she was in their warehouse home, or somewhere not so nice, and wished she was there with him. Sometimes her stubborn pride was too big for her own good.

Dick jumped out of the Batmobile and stood next to Jason, clapping him on the back.

"Welcome home!" he said warmly, and headed in.

_Easy for you to say. _He thought. He headed in nonetheless. Alfred was waiting near the front door with a tray of some cookies and hot cocoa and tea for Bruce. Dick had stopped and was munching on a cookie next to him. Alfred smiled warmly at Jason

"Welcome back Master Jason." he said warmly. Jason couldn't help but smile at the butler to had acted almost as a grandfather to him.

"Hey Alfred. It's...nice to be back. And great to see you again."

"It is wonderful to see you again as well Master Jason. I trust you come in good health with sufficient rest after your wounds yesterday?" Jason patted his side and looked at the bandages covering the wound. He shrugged.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Would you like a cookie and some cocoa?" Alfred offered the tray out to him.

"Don't mind if I do." he took a mug and a cookie, nibbling the cookie and sipping the cocoa. "Mmmmmm. Your cooking is still impeccable Alfred. I've missed having your baked goods." Jason said, smiling. Alfred smiled.

"Tea, Master Bruce?" he asked as Bruce came in. Bruce nodded and took his cup.

"I'm not sure Jason's gotten exactly enough rest though Alfred." Dick piped up mischievously. Alfred raised an eyebrow. Bruce and Jason turned to look at him, Jason to glare, Bruce impassive as usual.

"Oh?" Alfred said.

"Yes, he's had quite the evening. He snuck out of the hospital after we visited him. He had a bit of help, but ended up halfway across the city." Jason rolled his eyes. "We even met the person who helped."

"Really?" Alfred asked, frowning at Jason.

"Yeah it's this girl named Alli. Apparently she knows Jason somehow.

"Master Jason, were you staying with this Alli all this time? Is she your girlfriend?" Jason looked at him, and looked disgusted with the idea.

"Hell no! But yeah I've been staying with her. We...go way back."

"Does she know...?"

"Yes she knows I was Red Hood if that's what you're asking." Jason said. Suddenly, Dick gasped. "What?"

"She...she knows who we are! You said Wayne Manor, and it'll be to easy to figure out who we are, and-"

"Dick calm down!" Jason interrupted. "She already knew."

"She did?!" Bruce and Dick were shocked.

"Yeah. She's known since I came to live with you when you first found me. She hasn't told anyone. I trust her." He said. Bruce and Dick glanced at each other, unsure, but relented.

"If she's really known all this time, I guess we don't have to worry too much." Bruce relented. Jason nodded and smiled.

"I still don't like it." Dick muttered. Jason glared at him.

"Alli can be trusted. She may be impulsive and hostile at times but she's the most trustworthy person I know. I trust her with my life!" Jason insisted.

"Fine." Dick muttered. Jason glared at him before turning and looking around the manor.

"Hasn't changed a bit." He remarked. Dick smiled.

"It's just like old times. You, me, Bruce, and Alfred!" Jason considered this and nodded silently.

_It _is _just like old times. _he thought. _Almost. So little has changed here, but so much of me and Bruce and Dick has changed. _He thought of the danger he was putting them in, and prayed that he would be able to salvage what little was left after the last time his mind flew into a rage.

* * *

**Still kind of short I know, but things will pick up from here, I promise. The next chapter, things will start getting _really _interesting. I'll introduce the main conflict next chapter, and in that one, or the next, I'll reveal what Jason's problem is, and what the rages are in more detail. Hope you liked this! Ok, it's that time again...**

**Mail Time!   
**

** GLOmP3R: **I know that chapter was really short, but these two chapters are acting almost as fillers to spread out the action, before the _real _excitement begins. Hope this satisfies for now! =)

**Expect another fairly quick update! If we're all lucky, and my muses cooperate and I have access to a device tonight I'll try to get another chapter up then! Cross your fingers! =) Peace out! -lanamere**


	8. Losing Control

**Losing Control **

**Several weeks later...**

It had been several weeks since Jason had come to stay at Wayne Manor. At first he'd been forced to take it easy and recover. But with his wound healing nicely, he was eventually allowed to train. He was now a good even match for Dick and actually came close to beating Bruce a few times. Also improved was his aim. He was now almost a better marksmen than Bruce, a scary thought for all. And he hasn't started to lose control once. A few times his temper flared, but he quickly got it under control before it could trigger another attack. To say he wasn't enjoying it would be a lie, but he still missed Alli, and worried about her, even though he knew she could take care of herself. He often wondered how she was doing and if she'd managed to get a decent meal and if she was warm enough to get at least a few hours of sleep in their drafty warehouse. But he tried to focus on enjoying his time with Bruce and Dick and Alfred. He'd really missed them in the time he'd been keeping his distance.

One day as he was leaving the workout room, he walked past Dick. The two had begun to grow close again, making up for lost time. They walked beside each other, both heading to the showers.

"Hey Li'l Wing!" Dick said, grinning. "Training?"

"Yep." Jason smiled. "Soon I should be able to go back out as Red Hood." He said enthusiastically. Dick looked a bit nervous and unsure.

"You won't go back to-you know-trying to control crime and-"

"Of course not! I'm not _that _stupid." Jason said. Dick saw the regret and guilt on Jason's face. He felt bad for bringing it up and not trusting that Jason knew better now.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"It's fine." Jason assured him. They walked in silence for a minute. "I bet soon I'll be able to go back out to my house." Ok, so house was an exaggeration and a generous word for his and Alli's warehouse home. But that's what it was to them. Dick looked kind of sad at that but didn't say anything else for a while.

"How's your side doing?" Dick asked when they were getting back into their uniforms.

"Fine." Jason replied. "Soon I'll be able to-ah!" He was suddenly hit by an immense throbbing pain in his head. "Augh!" he fell to his knees, clutching his head.

"Jason!" Dick cried. "Jason are you alright? What's wrong?" Jason didn't answer. He recognized the pain and the blind primal rage awakening inside him.

_No! _he thought desperately. _Not now! I've had control for almost a year! Don't end that streak now! _He fought desperately for control, but Dick's panicked shouts and shaking weren't helping. He curled into a ball, trying to block everything else out, and focus on regaining control. But in the end, the rage overpowered him, and forced him into a corner of his mind where he was aware but had no control. Jason Todd had been in control long enough. Now it was Red Hood's turn to play. Red Hood sat up and grinned evilly. The sight sent chills up Dick's spine.

"No, I won't be a crime lord." He said as he put his helmet on. He paused as he grabbed his weapons. "I'm going to destroy crime once and for all. And the only way to do that, is to kill all the criminals!" Dick's eyes widened and he managed to leap out of the way as Red Hood shot at him. "If you come after me and try to stop me, I'll kill you!" Red Hood warned as he ran past him, and dashed down the stairs.

"What the-Bruce!" Dick yelled. Red Hood ran into the BatCave and jumped on a bike, speeding off.

Dick and Bruce ran to the edge of the manor driveway, partly in uniform with their masks/cowls on and watched him disappear.

"What the hell happened?" Bruce demanded.

"He-suddenly fell to his knees-looked like-in massive pain-then got up-said he wouldn't-be a crime lord again he'd-destroy crime by-killing criminals-went berserk!" Dick managed, out of breath and in shock.

"Shit. I was hoping it wouldn't come to this." came a voice behind them. They whirled around, and their eyes widened at the person behind them.

* * *

**Major cliffhanger, I know. Please don't kill me for that! *cowers in corner with arms up to defend myself* Don't worry, I'd never be able to kill off Jason so you don't have to worry about that. All will be explained in the next chapter! But right now it's...**

**Mail Time!   
**

** GLOmP3R: **Yeah, the downside to being able to pump out updates so fast and having the motivation to do so is that I can't sleep from all the ideas and stuff so I've been up from 7:00 in the morning until 5:00 in the morning the next day, spending all night writing and I go to school and I'm exhausted. But oh well, it's worth it! =)

**Land cue the drama and real action! Here marks where we go back to long chapters! Coming up, what's really happening with Jason? Until then! Peace out! -Lanamere **


	9. Jason's Rage

**Jason's Rage **

The person who had spoken looked like a female version of Red Hood, wearing almost the exact same outfit as he did. The only big differences were that her helmet was a scarlet rather than a cherry red, she had a long black ponytail coming out of her helmet, and strapped to her back were two swords crossing in an x in their red sheaths.

"Not another one! We've got _two _psychos to deal with?" Dick groaned.

"You shouldn't make assumptions about people like that, _Grayson." _the girl said, spitting his name like it was an insult. Dick's eyes widened. He glared at her.

"How do you know my-"

"Relax Bird Boy." she said, reaching back and pressing the hidden button that allowed her to take off her helmet. "It's me." Dick and Bruce's eyes widened in recognition after a second. She wore a domino mask under her helmet to cover her eyes like Jason did, but it was definitely someone they knew.

"You're Alli! The girl from the warehouse!" Dick realized, definitely surprised. She smirked. _Yep, definitely her._ he thought.

"Yes. I am."

"Why are you here? Trying to live up to Jason? You realize the identity 'Red Hood' is in use right?" he spat. Her smirk deepened, bringing a scowl to Dick's face. _Why does she aggravate m so much?_

"Yes I realized that. And no. I came to help catch, stop, and save Jason." she said. Dick and Bruce's suspicious glares mostly vanished, and were replaced with slightly confused expressions.

"What?" Dick said.

"'Save?'" Bruce asked. She nodded.

"Yes. I assume he didn't tell you about his...control issues?"

"Control issues? What control issues? What are you talking about?" Dick demanded.

"Obviously not. If you'll let me, I can explain inside." Bruce regarded her a little warily.

"Why? Why do you want to help him? How do you know him? Who are you?" Dick demanded.

She turned to look at him. "My name, Alli, is a nickname. It's short for Allison." she paused. "Allison Todd. Jason is my brother." Dick and Bruce's eyes widened.

"Todd? You mean-?" Dick stuttered, shocked.

"Yes. I'm his older sister." Dick's eyes were huge and round. Even Batman looked surprised.

"Why didn't we know about you?"

"When you found Jason and he decided to go with you, I told him not to tell. I didn't want to accept help from someone. So I stayed on the streets." she shrugged. "Worked out for both of us really. Now can I come in and explain what's going on with Jason?" They glanced at each other before Bruce nodded. "This way."

* * *

A few minutes later, Nightwing and Batman, in full uniform, were in the Batcave with Alli.

"Ok, so you both know how Ra's al Ghul resurrected Jason using the Lazarus Pit, to appease his conscience for causing his death right?" Batman nodded.

"Of course." Nightwing scoffed. She glared at him and Baman nudged him. Scowling a him, she continued.

"You obviously know how he became Red Hood and all that crap. The new information is: the Lazarus Pits had a particularly nasty side effect on those who use it."

"What?" Nightwing asked, now curious.

"It causes the person to fly into a mindless rage, and go on a destructive rampage. Generally, they eventually snap out of it, if given time or a sufficient jolt. That is what caused Jason to go on those killing sprees as Red Hood. It was amplifying his rage and desire for revenge after his violent death, and twisted it, warped it, so it took control. The real Jason, with a conscience, the hero, would never kill. He might use more physical force than necessary for a mission, and would now not refuse the chance to beat the Joker with a crowbar a few times, but he would never kill. For whatever reason, Jason's rage lasted longer than most do, and nothing would jolt him out of it. Believe me, I tried. Then, after that night when he caused that apartment to explode and disappeared, I found him in an alley, half unconscious and suffering an immense headache. He was waking up. I knocked him out and brought him to our home, the warehouse, and waited. The shock of the explosion was enough to end his rage. Turns out he'd been aware during it, but couldn't snap himself out of it because he thought, or hoped, I was just a dream, and didn't want to believe it was real and he'd done those things. But his rage must have been ended too suddenly or something because he continued having sudden flashes where it would overwhelm him. I started recognizing warning signs, and ways to stop it, and gave him ways to help keep control, as well as working all this out. Jason was horrified when he realized he could snap back to being a violent crime lord/vigilante through no control or choice of his own and could harm people without a second thought. He stayed away from you to protect you from becoming victims of his rage. The night he took that arrow, we'd been watching, ready to take out some of them from a distance when he saw that arrow fire at Nightwing. He reacted on impulse and instinct to protect. You know how I busted him out of the hospital. He'd had control for almost a year at that point, and I thought this would be a good way for him to stop focusing on controlling himself and start living again. That's why I allowed him to go with you."

"When did you realize he wasn't himself?" Bruce asked. She thought about it.

"When I found out he was alive. He came to me as Red Hood. I'd heard of him and thought he had something up his sleeve, so I started fighting him. He eventually revealed who he was. I was shocked. After talking with him for a bit, I started realizing how...un-Jasonlike he was being. I couldn't believe he was becoming one of the crime lords we'd always despised. We...argued and he said he was becoming the Batman Gotham needed and that I was just blind to it, and I said he was having delusions of grandeur. That he had no right to do thee things. After I found him after his episode with you and Joker, I realized something in his mind and behavior was being messed with." She said. Bruce nodded.

"When he came here again, I've been keeping an eye on him. He's had control since that night really, but I wanted to be sure."

"But why did he lose control today if he's had such success?" Nightwing asked. Alli shrugged.

"As far as I can figure, him gaining control and not letting it run its course has caused it to continue coming back and build up, until it bursts and overpowered him like it did today." Bruce nodded.

"So to counteract it..."

"We need to keep him busy long enough for him to start wearing himself out. But since he's been holding it off for almost a year, there's no telling how long it'll last. I don't have the resources to figure it out fully."

"But I do." Batman said. "I'll go find him and hold him off, and tell the people at Arkham to initiate a lockdown and keep as many guards as possible around Joker. You and Nightwing stay here to try to work out a good strategy and get any tools you'll need ready." Alli and Nightwing nodded. Bruce started to go to the Batmobile, but stopped and turned back to Alli.

"By the way, to protect your identity, what should we call you out there?" He asked. She smiled.

"Scarlet Sword." He nodded and ran to the Batmobile. Nightwing glanced at her.

"Do you think we'll be able to save him?" Dick asked quietly. Alli looked a bit scared as she put her helmet back on.

"I hope so." They went to work without another word.

* * *

**As promised, all has been revealed. Jason is not in control of his mind or actions because of his dip in the Lazarus Pit, and that's why he became Red Hood, Dick and Bruce know that Alli is Jason's sister, and they are working on saving Jason. But what will become of Jay-Bird now that Red Hood has taken over again? Let me know if you need a better explanation of Jason's condition. And now...**

**Mail Time!  
**

** GLOmP3R: **Yes, it's hard sometimes, but worth it in the end! =)

**Hope you enjoyed! Updates may be a bit slower since chapters will be back in the 1,000 words range. We are officially nearing the end of this story! I've had so much fun writing this, I'll be sad when its over. But don't worry, I'll start the sequel soon after! Leave me your thoughts! Peace out! -lanamere**


	10. Saving Jason

**Saving Jason **

**_Red Hood _**

Red Hood rode through the streets. _Ah, it's nice to be out in Gotham again. This time I'm gonna do it. I'm going to do what Batman never had the courage to do. This time, I won't fail. _he thought as he roared along on his bike. It was time Gotham got a new protector. One who would kill if it meant that innocents would be safer because of it. And if Batman and Nightwing and his sister got in the way, he would kill them too. This time he'd allow no mistakes, and would stop at nothing to make sure he succeeded. This was his time. And no one would take it from him.

_**Batman** _

Batman roared along in the Batmobile, following the tracker on the bike Jason had stolen. _Please let him not have killed anyone yet! _he prayed silently. He had already notified Arkham to maximize security and to place extra guards around the Joker. Now he just had to catch Jason and distract him long enough for Nightwing and Scarlet Sword to get there so they could save him. He could only pray that they'd all be there in time. He couldn't lose Jason again. _Not again. _he promised himself. _Never again. _

_**Nightwing**__  
_

Dick glanced over at Alli as she worked. He had to admit, she had as much passion as anyone he'd ever seen, her focus whole, completely determined. It was obvious she cared very much about this, and her brother. Jason was lucky to have such a loyal and passionate girl in his family to keep him balanced. He blinked. Just a few minutes ago he'd been determined to dislike her as much as possible, but now, knowing who she was to Jason, and seeing how much she cared for her brother, he saw more than just the hostile, unfriendly, glaring girl. It kind of surprised him. He blinked as she tensed and looked at him.

_**Alli**_

Alli had felt him sneaking glances at her for the past several minutes. She'd ignored it up to now, focusing on her work. But he'd now started just flat out staring at her. For two minutes, thirty-seven seconds. And counting. It was getting irritating. It was like he was waiting for her to start something. She watched him through her peripheral vision, never moving her head or her eyes. He didn't seem to be waiting for anything. Just...observing her? She let her hair fall shielding her face from him so he wouldn't see her smirk. He was asking for it. Might as well give it to him. She pushed her hair behind her ear, and pretended to tense up like she'd just realized he was watching her, and looked at him. He blinked and his eyes widened slightly beneath his mask. _Gotcha. _

"Is there a reason you've been staring at me for several minutes?" she asked in an emotionless, deadly tone. He flinched visibly, and looked away quickly, but not before she saw a hint of pink on his cheeks. _Caught in the act. _she thought smugly. _Take that Mister Detective. _

"Uh...no?" he said. She smirked.

"You don't seem too sure of that answer. Was that a question I heard?" He scowled. She laughed. He pouted. She laughed harder. "Adorable. No wonder you're Jason's favorite brother! You act like a little kid!" She pinched his cheek, knowing it would tick him off a bit more. Sure enough, he scowled.

"There wasn't a reason. Just-got bored I guess because I wasn't sure what I was supposed to be doing." he said. She noted the way he stopped before rushing on like he'd just thought up what to say when giving an explanation. _Hmmm..._

"Really?" She said, smirking. He glared at her.

"Yes really." He snapped. She resisted the urge to smirk even more. She enjoyed ticking him off, but she had a feeling she'd enjoy seeing him squirm even more. She leaned in close, so she could make out his blue eyes behind his lensed mask, wide and staring at her.

"I don't believe you." He squirmed, clearly uncomfortable with the close distance. She could almost feel the heat coming from his cheeks. _What do you know? Son of one of the most famous playboys around, deadly crime-fighter, and a forced to be reckoned with, and yet, innocent and unsure when it comes to girls. _she thought. "You want to know why?" He made a strange, almost strangled sound in his throat before managing a hesitant "yes." "You were thinking about something very hard. I could tell." He blinked in surprise.

"But you never even looked at me before-"

"Ever heard of peripheral vision?" She asked. He nodded, blushing, feeling stupid for underestimating her.

"Good. I perfected the technique of seeing from it several years ago. Underestimate me at your own peril." He cracked a small smile.

"I'll remember that."

"I'm not done. What were you thinking that required you to stare at mr so hard?" She demanded. He glared at her defiantly and she responded with her best intimidating glare. He shuddered. That look seemed a bit too much like Bruce's, a bit too close, so he gave in. He sighed.

"I was thinking that you're one of the most passionate people I've met. The way you were doing all your work, and that Jason is lucky to have someone like you in his family." He relented. She leaned away, satisfied, a smirk on her face. He visibly relaxed now that she was no longer a couple inches away from him. He regarded her appraisingly. "You know something," he said. "There's much more to you than what meets the eye. A short while before now, I was determined to hate you as much as was possible." She laughed drily.

"Oh I knew _that. _What was your wording? 'Irritating, uncooperative, arrogant, and hostile?' I'm pretty sure that's what you said. I may have messed up the order." She smiled at the look on his face.

_**Nightwing **_

"You heard that?" He asked quietly, unable to look at her from embarrassment and shame. She nodded, sobering slightly.

"Yeah. I was just up in the rafters." he glanced at her. "What? The warehouse is basically the closest thing to a home I have! You were intrud-er, visitors. I'm allowed to eavesdrop!" she paused. "Don't worry those feelings were mutual." He nodded, relaxing slightly, but still unable to look at her.

"In my defense, I had-"

"Relax. I don't blame you. Not the first time I've been described like that. Most people see that and label me as someone to avoid." He sighed.

"You're not helping. I don't want to be making the same judgements and mistakes that other people make. It's their loss though, if they keep their distance and don't get to see beyond that." He managed to look up at her. She was looking at him, slightly confused and giving him a questioning look. He laughed slightly. "You don't see the remarkable traits in you, do you?" The look on her face was answer enough. She looked genuinely flattered. "Don't worry, it probably runs in the family. Jason never seemed to realize that he had strengths I'd never be able to even hope to have. And with both of you it took me a while the good hidden in what can look like just plain flaws." she was silent. "...You're going to make me name them aren't you?"

"I'm not forcing you or making you do anything. But it would be nice to hear someone think positively of me for once." she said, a sly look on her face.

"That's playing dirty!" He complained. "Appealing to my sense of morality and pity." He sighed. "You're brave and bold, and you're determined and fiercely loyal to your family and those you care for. You have a feisty spirit. You're passionate about what you believe in. You're intelligent and clever and you don't take crap from anyone. You're strong. And-" he stopped. He almost said _you're pretty. _

"And...?" She waited. _Crap. _

"You irritate the heck out of me." He said using the first thing that came to mind. She blinked.

"Isn't that a bad thing?"

"Not for me. Usually the ones who irritate and agitate me the most are the ones I get along best with in the end or am attracted to." he blurted. His eyes widened. She raised an eyebrow. _Shit! I did not mean to say that out loud! Crap, oh-shit! Me and my big mouth! _He turned to bright red. She smirked and laughed a little at his reaction. He sulked at her response.

"Interesting. Guess I'm not the only oddball than." she was quiet for a moment. "And...thanks. It's nice to know someone saw past all that crap for once." He nodded, smiling slightly.

"No problem. What about me? Has your opinion of me been altered?" He asked, half joking, half serious. She considered it.

"Hmmm...put it this way: you're no longer arrogant in my eyes, and I no longer will try to hate you deliberately." He nodded, smiling.

"Fair enough." He paused as he realized something. "Hey what did you mean someone saw past all of that 'crap' for once?" he asked. She sighed.

"Let's just say it doesn't happen to often. Most people just avoid me in general. They're scared of me or hate me or both. I don't try to freak them out, but growing up living on the streets in the back alleys of Gotham...being tough and strong became an instinct, a natural habit, something necessary to my survival. But most people don't appreciate it." She shrugged.

"I'm sorry that you never got the opportunity Jason did." She waved it off dismissively.

"It was my choice. A choice I've come to eventually regret. If I'd gone with, I may have been able to save him all those years ago. I may have been able to prevent all this. But it was too hard for me to believe he wouldn't harm us. So I let Jason go and stayed behind, too scared too lay down my armor. I'm fortunate though, to have my brother now. I'm grateful for that." She was suddenly pulled close by him and he wrapped his arms around her. She found herself, much to her surprise and annoyance that she was being hugged by Nightwing.

"What the- ommph." She was cut off as her mouth was covered by the material of his unitard on his shoulder. She shivered as she felt the hard muscles that defined his figure. "What the heck is this?!" She demanded.

"A hug. Most people find it comforting."

"I know what it is." She snapped. "You don't have to get like that. I meant what's it for?"

"It's just-you've gone through so much-God, your childhood was shittier than mine!" He sighed. "Now I feel awful for ever feeling sorry for myself." she laughed drily against his shoulder.

"Um, I survived on the streets with almost nothing, and learned to survive through hardship. I'm pretty sure that losing your family through a trapeze accident caused by some gangsters that you could have prevented, and even worse, seeing it happen, trumps that."

"But it doesn't. I spent my life in comfort. Yeah losing my family was painful, but I was well taken care of. I never had to learn how to be strong to survive until I became Robin, and even then it was just...fighting, generally not for my own survival. You had to learn to be strong and tough like that just to get food every day and survive, and you were shunned by others because of it. I was always accepted, even if part of it was because of Bruce and my status and all that. Your life, all the hardship you've faced, would break lesser people, but you've rebelled against it instead. Rather than ending up in some orphanage or something, traumatized and scarred, you became strong and tough, determined to survive on your own, even though it would make people be cautious and avoid you." Dick sighed. "I wish I could say I was that brave and strong when Bruce found me."

"This is all good and sentimental, but I'm starting to feel claustrophobic. Let go now." She said. He obeyed immediately. He felt his cheeks heat up slightly, but didn't mind. She opened her mouth, probably to make some remark, when the computer beeped. Alli ran to the screen to look at it. Her eyes lit up and she smiled.

"Yes!" She sighed, relieved. "It found something that could help bring Jason back and push Red Hood out. Red Hood the side that takes over in his rages not his abilities and skills as Red Hood. We just have to mix it up and then we can go!" Dick grinned.

"Than let's get started!" He sobered. "Do you think Bruce and Jason will be ok? That we'll get there in time?" She looked dead serious.

"They'll have to hang on. And we'll have to hurry." Dick nodded.

"Right. Let's get cracking."

* * *

**Whooo! Longest chapter yet! I stayed up until 5:30 in the morning to get this done in one night to make up for not getting it up last night or the night before, but I really needed to sleep. Hope this super long chapter makes up for it! It was originally gonna be about twice as long, but I wanted to get this up. Aww, Dick and Alli fluff. I enjoyed writing this chapter. I was thinking of making their relationship go even further. There's clearly chemistry between them in how I've written them. At least I think so. They probably won't get serious about a relationship in this, but their relationship may develop a bit more, and their may be a few hints at them liking each other, but I was thinking in the sequel maybe they could start getting serious about their feelings for each other. Possibly even start dating? Tell me what you guys think! Anyways, it's that time again... **

**Mail Time!   
**

** GLOmP3R: **I'm so glad that you like this so much! It means a lot! You've been one of the most constant sources of encouragement and support! Thank you so much! =D

** Broken. Bird. Nightingale: **He kind of is, yeah but not exactly! I'm glad you've enjoyed this. It really gets me excited when people like my writing 'cause I think that I'm not that great, and that my friends are better.

**The plot is really getting thick! Next, Bruce Alli, and Dick face Red Hood. (Btw I'm not sure if you noticed or if its obvious since Alli pretty much said it up front, but I call him Jason when he's in control and Red Hood when he's not) I hope that I'll be able to update tomorrow sometime, but the update may take longer again since this one is gonna be another long chapter. Peace out! -lanamere**


	11. Confrontation

**Confrontation **

**Bruce **

He had caught up to Jason about 10 minutes ago, and they'd been engaged in a battle since. He knew that he was at a disadvantage since he wouldn't kill Jason, but in his state, Jason, no _Red Hood, _would hurt or kill him. He didn't know what was taking Nightwing and Scarlet Sword so long, but he hoped they'd freaking hurry up! _Where the hell are you?! _

_**Nightwing** _

Nightwing was looking over the data trying to find where he'd gone wrong. The last 10 attempts he and Alli had made at making the serum had turned out wrong. It just didn't seem to want to be made. He slammed his fist on the desktop in frustration. They had to hurry! The longer it took, the longer Jason would be on a rampage, and the more likely he'd hurt someone, himself or someone else. Suddenly Alli (Scarlet Sword, whatever) swore as her current attempt started boiling over. She turned the heat under it down, then all the way off. After a minute she looked at it and perked up.

"Yes!" She cheered, relieved. Dick dashed over.

"You got it?" He asked hopefully.

"I think so. Everything looks right and it appears to match everything on the recipe. Now we just have to find out if it works." she said. They looked at each other somberly.

"You ready for this?" he asked her. She forced a smirk. It looked more like a grimace.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She replied as she pulled on her helmet, and strapped her sword sheaths to her back, grabbing all her tools. He nodded and put his bike helmet on, and they both climbed on his Night-Cycle, him driving, her holding on. He revved the engine and they sped out of the BatCave.

_**Red Hood** _

He and Batman had been fighting for God knew how long, and Red Hood was starting to get irritated. There was wreckage from their fight everywhere, and people had long since ran far away from them as they duked it out.

"You're getting soft old man." Red Hood remarked, taunting him as he got an upper cut in. "You'd never let me get away with that back when I worked with you." Batman glared at him, before launching himself at him and eventually slamming him into a wall. He smirked under his helmet. "That's more like it."

"Jason, I know you're in there! You have to fight it! Take control of your mind and wake up!" Bruce said. His smirk fell and turned to a scowl.

"I _am _Jason. I'm awake, and this is the real me. You just don't want to accept it. If you don't like this side of me, that's your problem. But I'm not going to stop until I've finished what I've started." He growled. Red Hood lunged at Batman, determined to win.

_**Batman**_

Red Hood was starting to get the upper hand with his vicious attacks when Bruce heard the revving of an engine and saw Dick's black and blue Night Cycle roaring over. _Finally. _he thought testily. Scarlet Sword leaped from the back of it and flipped as Nightwing swerved to a stop behind her and jumped off, pulling his helmet off and shaking out his hair. They ran over.

"Jason stop!" She yelled. Red Hood looked at her and laughed.

"Why should I, dear sister? I've learned my lesson from last time. Show no mercy to anyone. Even those you believe you can trust to help you and who care about you." He pointed his gun at her. "And that includes you." They stared each other down calmly.

"Shoot me then. See what happens." Alli challenged.

"Oh don't tempt me, or I just might." He replied. Nightwing stepped between them.

"You're not shooting her." He growled. Red Hood smirked under his helmet.

"And what makes you think you can stop me?"

"Jason, wake up! She's your sister! If you shoot her, you'll never forgive yourself when you are awake."

"I AM awake!" Red Hood roared. "This is me! The REAL Jason!"

"You're not Jason. You're Red Hood."

"We are one and the same now! I have accepted who I am. If you want to stop me and change me, too bad."

Alli gently pushed Dick out of the way. "You aren't my brother. My brother would never kill. My brother would never be the one pointing a gun at people he cares for. My brother wouldn't fight against the man who was like his father. And my brother would never call me 'dear sister.'" she said evenly. He ripped out his guns and started shooting at her. She whipped her swords out of their sheaths. The showdown was on.

_**Nightwing** _

Nightwing stared in almost awe as Alli ran forward to fight Red Hood. She was using her swords, which glowed an eery scarlet red, to deflect Jason's bullets, and others that she didn't block glanced off her, so he suspected she had Kevlar on underneath the rest of her outfit. As they neared each other, she used the her blades to knock the guns out of his hands. Dick ran to help Alli, but Bruce stopped him.

"No. She has to settle this. Don't insult her honor. She can handle herself. She knows Jason better than any of us. Give her a chance to prove herself." he instructed. Dick didn't like it, but reluctantly obeyed.

The duel moved to blade against blade, then staff against staff. Eventually, Jason drew his knife, and Alli pulled one out that matched Jason's almost exactly. Soon after, Alli knocked Jason's knife out of his hand, but he retaliated and sent her own knife clattering across the ground. The battle moved to hand-to-hand combat. Nightwing had to admire the way they fought. They battled the way only siblings can, each knowing the other inside and out. They both seemed to know exactly what the other would do. Jason always was ready for Alli's blows, and would block or dodge them easily. Alli could predict exactly what Jason's attack would be and knew exactly how to counter it. They fought fiercely, equally matched. Either one could win just by one good hit! Alli had to win though! She couldn't afford to lose, or Jason could kill her!

_**Scarlet Sword**_

Alli abandoned all pretenses of trying not to hurt Jason, and went into combat mode. She would have to fight to win if she wanted to save Jason. On and on they went, back and forth, neither one of them getting an advantage. She knew this could easily be determined by who got the first good opening and used it. She was determined to not let him get any. Finally, she flipped up and over his head, grabbed the syringe with the serum and stabbed it into his shoulder. He growled in pain, and hit her away. She flipped through the air and landed on her feet, sliding back a few feet. He was on the ground, and ripped the needle out of his shoulder and tomahawked it-straight towards Nightwing! Alli gasped and tackled Dick down, and it hit the wall behind where he'd just been. She threw some shurikens at Jason, which he dodged easily. She stood up and helped Nightwing up, glaring at Red Hood.

"Thanks." Dick murmured. She gave a slight nod of her head to show she heard. Red Hood stood up. Alli could almost feel his smirk.

"Your poisons and tranquilizer are ineffective." he remarked. Nightwing spluttered beside her, and she knew he was about to make a comment. She elbowed him and shot him a warning look. He caught her drift and went back to an emotionless mask. Red Hood threw several small balls at them that landed at their feet. Scarlet Sword's eyes widened.

"Brace yoursel-!" She started before they exploded. Her, Batman and Nightwing were thrown back several yards. "-Ah-Oof!" she hissed in pain as she hit the ground and went sliding, leaving a trail behind her. She stayed there for a minute, trying to shake the fog that the pain was causing.

"Nngh!" Nightwing sat up about 10 feet away, rubbing his head. He saw her and jumped up. "Alli!" He ran over and helped her up.

"Ungh. I'm fine, I think." She said, as he helped her to her feet. "Thanks."

Red Hood was smirking at them, when suddenly a piercing pain filled his head, and he clutched it, screaming in pain. "Aaaaaaah! Aaaaaaugh! Aaaaaaaaaargh!" He fell to his knees, clutching his head, trying to shake it off. Alli ran over, pulling her helmet off, and kneeled beside him, putting her hand on his shoulder firmly.

"Jason, you need to wake up." She said calmly.

"I AM AWAKE! THIS-IS-ME-! AAAAAUUGH!" The pain intensified.

"It's working! Jason, you can do it! You control yourself! The Lazarus Pit doesn't control you! Shake it out of you! You can do it!"

"Get. The poison. OUT Of ME!" He growled through gritted teeth. She swore.

"Jason, goddammit, stop fighting the serum! That is what may get this out of you, but you have to work with it and let it help you! Fight the rage instead!" He fell silent for a while. Dick and Bruce cautiously approached.

"Ungh..." Alli could see he was almost there.

"Jason...wake up..." She said softly. Suddenly, his eyes flew open and he jumped up and ran from them, screaming in pain. Alli scrambled to her feet, eyes wide.

"JASON!" She screamed.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. I'm sorry for the cliffhanger, but I didn't want to have this chapter be the end. Besides, if I didn't, this chapter would be well over 4000 words at least and would take twice as long to update. So I decided to leave it at this. Things should wrap up in the next chapter or two, plus maybe an epilogue. And then the sequel begins! But anyways, now it's that time again...**

**Mail Time!   
**

** HollyKnight: **Aw, thanks! I really appreciate that! =)

**Tell me what you guys think! Honestly, your feedback inspires me to write more! In the next chapter, you'll find out if the serum works and what repercussions Jason has and how he turns out. Peace out! -lanamere **


	12. Memories

_**Jason/Red Hood** _

Jason ran through the city, jumping from building to building, going from the ground to the rooftops and back to the ground, trying to burn off the rage. He'd removed his helmet and had it in a bag he was carrying. _Wake up! Wake UP! _

_No! _The primal part of him roared, trying to take control again. _This is me! I am the real you! I am awake! _he insisted

_No! You are not! _Jason growled back in his head. As he dashed along, he realized this felt familiar. He realized he was at the spot he and Bruce had fought the Fearsome Hand of Four here, when he was in a rage. He stared dully at the blood stain that the city hadn't been able to wash off the wall, pulling his mask off to get a better look at it, where he'd electrocuted one of them, killing him. _You killed him. _I _killed him! Do you know how that feels to me?! To have murdered someone, even if they weren't innocent?! _He started punching the wall.

"It's your fault! It's all your fault!" He screamed, part at himself, part at The Joker, part at Ra's al Ghul. He heard shouts behind him.

Someone called, "Hey kid, you ok?" He ran off without a word, putting the mask back on. He dashed away. _I swear I will spend the rest of my life, if there's anything left, trying to make up for all that you did! _he growled in his head at Red Hood, who remained silent.

_**Alli**_

Alli punched the wall again. Her helmet lay a few feet away from where she was whaling on the wall.

"Argh! Of all the-stupid stupid STUPID!" she yelled. "I just-he-I let him slip away AGAIN!" Dick and Bruce glanced at each other. Bruce nodded towards Alli pointedly. Dick nodded and went over to her. He gently laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Alli, enough. This isn't helping anything. It wasn't your fault. We need to focus on helping Jason." he cracked a weak smile. "Besides, I'm starting to feel sorry for the wall." She turned to glare at him.

"Are you seriously joking right now? Jason is gone, and you're cracking _jokes?" _she asked in a low deadly voice. He flinched and looked down.

"You're right. Sorry." She sighed.

"I'm sorry too. You're also right. Jason needs our help." She picked up her helmet and pulled it on. "Let's go."

_**Jason/Red Hood** _

Running through, Gotham, he saw glimpses of all the places he'd committed his crimes. It just made him run faster. He couldn't believe how much carnage he'd reaped in just a few short months. He'd never forgive himself. He'd never forgive Red Hood, he'd never forgive the Joker for killing him, he'd never forgive Ra's for resurrecting him. Maybe he hadn't deserved to die, but no good could come from trying to save the dead from their fate. The dead should stay as they were: dead, and be allowed to rest in peace. Finally, he found himself at the alley where he'd first met Bruce. Staring at where he'd attempted to steal the wheels off the Batmobile. After a moment of staring numbly at it, he broke down, crying. After a while, he picked himself up and ran off again. He wasn't sure where he was going, but he just had to keep running.

_**Alli**_

Running through the city across the rooftops, following Jason through the tracer she'd planted on his helmet, (which was one of several she'd placed on his mask, his jacket, his knife, one of his guns, and his shirt, in case she needed to find him), Alli was reminded of bittersweet memories of their childhood, running rampant through the rough ride of Gotham.

_Flashback_

_Young Alli and Jason (she couldn't have been older than 9, and he was no older than 7) ran through the streets, cutting through alleyways, scrambling up fire escapes, and jumping across rooftops, making off towards their hideout, making off with tonight's filched dinner. They had lost the man who had been pursuing them a couple blocks back, but they were filthy from living on the streets, and were clearly up to something, so they didn't need to go running through the streets and catch the attention of the cops. _

_They were laughing as they ran, whooping and messing around, just kids growing up. Sometimes living on the streets was hard, but it was nice having a partner in crime with you to back you up, make the harder moments not so lonely, make it easier to get food. It was even better if that person was your sibling, the last of your family, so you knew no matter what, they'd never abandon you to the cops. They laughed as they came crashing into their home. _

_"Oh man did you see the look on his face?" Jason was saying. "Awesome!" _

A small sad smile tugged at the corners of her mouth, before she snaps out of the flashback, seeing Jason standing on a rooftop just across from them.

"There!" she cries, pointing at him. Batman shot a grappling hook and started swinging over. Nightwing shot one and wrapped an arm around her.

"Hold on." he warned. She listened, and they swung off. When they reached the building they started running, chasing after Jason, who began to run again. They chased after him desperately.

"Wait!" Alli cried. "Jason!"

* * *

**Yeah, I know this is kinda short, but I decided to split this and next chapter up, and make this like an interlude of sorts. Hope you liked it! Now for...**

**Mail Time!  
**

** Broken. Bird. Nightingale: **Please don't kill me for that ending, or this one! Hope you enjoy!

**So the serum is starting to work! Yay! Next chapter, Jason will either be purged of the effects of the Lazarus Pits or lost forever to it. There will be maybe two more chapters, plus the epilogue, and then, the sequel begins! Hope you all are as excited for that as I am! Peace out! -lanamere**


	13. Awake and Alive

**Awake and Alive **

**_Jason/Red Hood_****  
**

Jason ran across the rooftop and jumped off, grabbing a ledge on the way down and swinging onto it. He ran across it, and jumped from rooftop to rooftop. As he ended up running across the beams of a building under construction, he realized how familiar this was. He'd followed this route before, as Red Hood, pursued by Batman and Nightwing. The synchronicity was startling. But this time, he was running as Jason Todd. He felt the serum working and helping, and saw flashes of his past, from when he was Robin, when Joker killed him, when he was resurrected, his time as Red Hood. His head felt like it was about to split open, and he was still fighting Red Hood off. This time, he was being pursued by his sister as well. He hoped if they caught him, it would be his sister, to get him out of this mess, and keep him from getting his ass thrown into Arkham by Bruce and Dick. A piercing pain hit him and he gritted his teeth, still running.

"Augh! Auuugh!" he cried. He jumped off the building onto a ledge and ran along it jumping to the next building. He just kept running. He had to escape this. He stopped paying attention to where he was going, and just ran. Ran from his sister, from Bruce and Dick, ran from the memories flashing before his eyes, and tried to run from the pain. He heard their calling behind him, but didn't turn to look. He started stumbling and falling, hitting the ground hard, in his haste and desperation, but he got up and kept going. He had no idea where he was, he just had to keep going. Finally, he collapsed, clutching his head, screaming in pain. _Get OUT of me!_ He yelled in his mind at Red Hood. _I AM YOU! _Red Hood roared back. _NO YOU'RE NOT! You will NEVER be a part of me! _He snarled back.

_**Nightwing** _

Dick chased after Jason. He watched as Alli lept after him, keeping right on his trail. He saw the determination in her eyes. She wouldn't lose her brother again, Dick knew, or there would be hell to pay. He could hear Jason crying out, and felt a surge of protectiveness, and a new burst of determination. He wouldn't let anyone or anything hurt Jason. God knew he'd suffered enough.

_**Alli** _

Alli fiercely chased after Jason, always within a meter or two of him. Close enough to see him, and follow, but not close enough to catch him. She gritted her teeth in frustration. _Goddammit! __Come on Jason! Stop running from me! _She could almost feel the pain rolling off Jason. She pushed herself to run faster. She yelled his name, begging him to stop. She winced as he stumbled and when he fell, and finally collapsed to his knees, she ran to him.

"Jason!" she kneeled by him. She wrapped her arms around him. "Jason, I know you're there. I know you can do it! You're almost there!" she said gently. He clutched his head and ground his teeth.

"Nngh..." Batman and Dick landed behind her and walked over.

"Jason you can do it! I know you can! I know you're strong enough!" No response."Jason...please." Silence except for his crying out in pain. "Jason...wake up!" she said softly.

At first, nothing. Then...very low, so they could barely hear...

"_I control my mind and my actions. My mind does NOT control ME!" _he said, suddenly kneeling, standing, and screating in pain.

_**Jason** _

Her voice had helped him somehow. Her faith and support had given him the strength he needed. He stood up and gave a final scream.

"Jason!" he heard Alli and Dick cry. _I've got this. _As the pain grew near unbearable, he heard his primal rage roaring and screaming in pain, and then suddenly vanish, gone forever. He collapsed to the ground, exhausted and on the edge of consciousness.

"Ungh..."

_**Alli** _

Alli caught him as he collapsed back onto the ground.

"Jason!" she brushed his hair out of his face. She, Dick and Bruce waited nervously for some sign of consciousness, some sign he was awake. Finally, he stirred, and his eyes fluttered open.

"...Alli?" he murmured. She smiled weakly.

"It's me. I'm here Jay-Bird." he groaned and lay his head back.

"Don't fucking call me that!" she laughed and helped him sit up, pulling off her helmet.

"I will call you whatever I want! Because you are my fucking little brother and I thought I might have lost you and because you can't do a damn thing about it!"

"Language." Dick muttured. Jason turned and saw Bruce and Dick. He looked down. They came and kneeled by him. Dick laid a hand on his shoulder. Jason looked up at him.

"Hey Lil' Wing!" Dick said, smiling crookedly at him.

"Hey...I'm sorry I-" Jason started.

"I know." Dick cut him off. "You weren't yourself. It wasn't your fault." Jason blinked and looked at Alli.

"You told them?" he asked quietly. Alli nodded looking down.

"I'm sorry." she said. "I had to. I needed their help to save you. Besides, they had a right to know." Dick wrapped an arm around her protectively

"She told us because she loves you, and because she wanted to help you. Don't blame her." Jason looked at him and nodded. He glanced at the arm around Alli. Dick let go of her quickly.

"I guess...you're right. Thank you...for not assuming the worst and listening to Alli."

"Of course. But Jason, why didn't you tell us-" Alli stopped him and shook her head at Dick. He nodded and dropped it. Bruce kneeled down and laid a hand on both his son's shoulders. Alli sat back, exhausted.

"We're alive..."

"Man you guys can certainly fight. That battle was _not _a piece of cake." Jason remarked as the exhaustion from everything caught up to him. She threw her head back and laughed.

* * *

**Yeah I know, the title's kinda cheesy but I was listening to Skillet while writing this and that song just fits this almost perfectly! Hope you enjoyed.**

**Mail Time! ****  
**

** GLOmP3R: **Aw thanks! I'm so glad you've enjoyed this so much! =)

**One more chapter, then the epilogue, and then I start work on the sequel. I've already begun writing the first chapter of it, and once I finish this, I'll focus all my attention on it, so it should be out no later than Friday, probably sooner. I've had so much fun writing this! Peace out! -lanamere**


	14. Family

**Family **

They all eventually stood up. Bruce gave Alli her knife and Jason his back, as well as all other weapons that had been knocked aside at the fight. He offered Jason his guns. Jason winced at the sight of them.

"Take them." Alli advised. "Maybe we could modify them to shoot something a bit less...deadly." Jason nodded and reluctantly accepted the weapons. Alli sheathed the sword she'd lost.

"How'd you get them to glow like that?" Dick asked. Alli smirked.

"You really expect me to answer that?"

"...yes?"

"Let's just say I'm full of surprises." Jason snickered at the annoyed look on Dick's face.

"...Jason...I know you said you weren't going to be staying at Wayne Manor, but...the doors are always open to you. You are always welcome there. You will always have. Home with us." Jason looked like he was about to cry. He nodded at Bruce.

"Jay...will you stay? With us?" Jason was silent before smiling and nodding.

"Yes. Oh yes." Dick hugged him. "Thank you..." he whispered. Alli shuffled her feet and backed away a bit, turning away, uncomfortable, and trying to hide her sadness.

"Alli?" she turned back to look at them.

"You're welcome to join us. You've brought Jason back to us. You'll always have a home with us if you need one too." Bruce said. Dick stepped towards her.

"You got me my brother back. You're a part of the family as far as I'm concerned!" he said, smiling. Her eyes widened slightly. She hesitated.

"I-I don't know...I'm not really the group type. Or a people person." Dick shrugged.

"Hey, if it helps, neither is Bruce." he said, earning a glare in his direction.

"True dat." Jason said, getting his own Batglare. She cracked a smile.

"Fair point." she ignored the Dark Knight's glare.

"Bruce could adopt you!" Jason suggested. Alli looked kind of sad.

"I'm a bit old for adoption Jay."

"Huh?" he looked confused. "But aren't you...16 or 17?" she shook her head.

"That'd make you older than me. You're almost 19. You're just forgetting how much time has passed. It happens after your...you know. But I'll be 22 in a few months."

"Geez, you're almost as old as me!" Dick said.

"So it would seem."

"So you'll stay?" She hesitated again.

"Please Alli?" Jason asked softly. She felt tears welling in her eyes. She couldn't believe she was about to do this...

"Oh, how could I refuse my brother? Yes I'll stay." Jason cheered, Bruce nodded, and Dick clapped her on the back.

"Welcome to the family! Oh, wait til you try Alfred's cooking! You won't regret it!" Dick promised. She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"But if you're staying on, could you change your name? We don't approve of deadly force." Bruce said. Alli nodded and thought for a minute before saying.

"Scarlet Rogue."

"Good one." Dick nodded in approval.

"Suits you." Jason said.

"Welcome, Scarlet Rogue. Come on now. Let's go home." They all followed as he turned to go back to the Manor.

"Hear that Alli? We're going home!" Jason whispered excitedly to her. She smiled tentatively.

"Home..." she whispered.

* * *

**Ta-da! What'd you think? Hope you enjoyed it! We're on to the Epilogue, the very last chapter before the sequel is posted! Can't wait! Peace out! -lanamere**


	15. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

**_Two Weeks Later..._****  
**

Jason and Alli had moved in with Bruce, and Dick had even decided to (at least temporarily) go back to live with his former mentor. It was strange at first for all of them. Jason was still cautious to accept that his rages were gone for good, but he accepted that he was no longer a danger to his family. He was grateful to be given a chance to make up for what he'd done.

Alli was most definitely _not _a people person. At the end of the day, when it was who she trusted watch her back in the fight, she only truly trusted herself, and Jason. But she was trying to become a part of things and not just shut herself in her room, and they appreciated her effort. She wasn't accustomed to luxury. She'd spent her life on the streets, with not a luxury in sight! Not that it wasn't nice to always have food on the table, a warm bed at night. It was just strange. Alli was probably the least used to everything overall, but she appreciated all the changes the most.

Dick wasn't used to having so many people around Wayne Manor. Generally it had always been him, Bruce, and Alfred. He wasn't used to working on a team. True he'd worked with the Titans, but he'd long since given up his leadership of the team, and the original Titans had long since gone their separate ways. Tim had taken his place, and now Damian had succeeded Tim as leader of the Titans. He'd left Batman to go solo a while ago, and suddenly being brought back into a team environment was strange. But he'd gladly try it if it meant he could spend time with Jason.

Bruce had never had so many charges staying at Wayne Manor for any extended amount of time at once. But he was glad to have Jason back with him, and was more than happy to take Alli in as well. They were good fighters, and Jason was family. Alli was family by association, and had earned her place there. It would be difficult, and he expected protests at Red Hood working with Batman, but he'd deal with them in due time. He knew Damian and Tim would be strongly against Jason joining them (that was a conversation he wasn't looking forward to), but they'd accept it eventually. And he'd have to make sure Scarlet Rogue had a chance to prove herself a worthy hero of Gotham. But all that would be well worth it.

Everyone got along fairly well. Alfred had welcomed Jason back permanently with open arms. Jason and Bruce had made amends and had gotten along well so far. Dick and Bruce had also started to grow back together, and were acting more like father and son. Jason and Dick got along famously again, occasionally bickering, but overall never fought. Alli obviously got along well with Jason. She and Bruce were somewhat similar in how they acted and had an unspoken agreement of letting each other have their dark moments and being there if they wanted company. There was much respect between them and they had a good working and personal relationship. She formed a friendship with Alfred and enjoyed talking with him in the evenings. Alfred had welcomed her into the family with open arms, and enjoyed having someone to talk with and a new family member. One relationship that no one else really understood was that between Alli and Dick. Their opinions of each other had improved since they rescued Jason, but they still went at it like cats and dogs sometimes, often requiring Bruce or Jason or Alfred to run interference. Other times they were mildly irritated or annoyed with each other. And other times yet, they were like best friends. Frankly it gave Jason a headache wondering how they would interact each day. But no matter what their relationship was like on a particular day, in the field, they became a team, pushing personal feelings and opinions aside, watching each other's backs.

Together, they were a formidable team, much more effective than they would have all been apart. Their group of shadowed figures standing atop buildings was already beginning to strike fear into the hearts of criminals as they swung into battle. And this was just the beginning.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Well my friends, this is it. The last chapter of Changing Red. Next up is Scarlet Eyes, which will focus mostly on Alli. I hope you enjoyed this! Also, here's a list of songs that I listened to for inspiration while writing this entire story, and that go with the story. For some of them I love going on YouTube and watching the Jason Todd tributes that use them! **

**Angel With a Shotgun by The Cab**

**Open Wounds by Skillet **

**Smile by Avril Lavinge **

**Sing by My Chemical Romance**

**Teenagers by My Chemical Romance**

**Anthem of the Angels by Breaking Benjamin **

**Afterlife by Avenged Sevenfold**

**Monster by Skillet**

**Awake and Alive by Skillet**

**This is War by 30 Seconds to Mars**

**Hurricane by 30 Seconds to Mars**

**Blown Away by Carrie Underwood**

**Hope you enjoyed! Peace out! -lanamere**


End file.
